Alberta Green
Alberta Green was the Assistant Regional Division Director during the events of Day 1. When Jack Bauer was relieved from his command at CTU Los Angeles, Green was stationed as the Interim Director. At the request of Senator David Palmer, Bauer was reinstated and Green was transferred to District to be replaced by George Mason. Alberta was eventually transferred to CTU Washington. Background Alberta Green was born thirty-two years before Day 1. She attended Smith College, taking part in the Jean Picker Semester-in-Washington Program and graduating with a Master of Arts degree in Government. This was followed by a Masters in Public Policy from Harvard's John F. Kennedy School of Government and a Juris Doctorate from American University's Washington College of Law. Before joining CTU, she worked as a legal counsel in international law at the firm Graham and Hastings and a staff member for Senator Weldon Dexter Graham III. Green was married to the Senator's son, Weldon IV, before the two were divorced. Her published papers included "On the Formation of Racial, Social, and Political Consciousness" in the Meridians Journal and "Transnationalism and U.S. Immigration Policy" in the American University Journal of Gender, Social Policy & the Law. At Division Command, Green first worked as a Policy Analyst under Nina Myers before being promoted to Assistant Regional Division Director. Vanishing Point Upset over the lack of success with Jack Bauer's undercover operation in Las Vegas, Green sent Nina Myers to start deactivating the mission. Later the Secretary of State and President Harry Barnes disapproved of this decision, and Alberta immediately reactivated the operation. Day 1 .]] During the events of Day 1, there was an assassination attempt made on Senator David Palmer, the first African-American with a realistic chance of winning a Presidential election. When Jack Bauer, the Director of CTU Los Angeles, was implicated in the attempt, he was set to be handed over to the FBI by the Secret Service. However, Bauer was able to escape from custody and Alberta was assigned to take over his position at CTU on a provisional basis. At approximately 9:43am, Alberta arrived at CTU from Division. She made a proclamation that CTU's main objective was to find Jack Bauer and bring him into custody. Their objective was also to prevent any further assassination attempts that could be possibly made on Senator Palmer. Alberta was aware that Nina Myers was loyal to Jack and was formerly in an intimate relationship with him. She called Nina up to her office and interrogated her. Alberta asked Nina if she knew where Jack was. Nina maintained her innocence and pleaded that she hadn't talked to Jack since before he was taken into custody. Alberta allowed Nina to go back to work, but she still had a strong feeling that Nina and Tony Almeida were in constant contact with Jack. Shortly after 10am, Alberta checked the work stations of both Nina and Tony. When Tony and Nina return to their stations, Alberta informed him that Palmer's photographer, Martin Belkin, was killed in Flight 221, which happened approximately at 12:59am. However, a look alike was at the breakfast with Belkin's identification information. Alberta was aware that Tony and Nina were in contact with Jack, and Tony felt that they should keep Alberta aware of the complex situation. Nina objected to the idea, as Division would be notified. Nina felt that another mole, like Jamey Farrell, would get access to the information. When Division contacted Alberta about the progress she made, she informed them that she would send over a threat assessment by noon. and Tony that they won't get suspended.]] At 11am, Alberta gave an announcement to the CTU personnel. She announced that Palmer's life may still be in danger and the best lead they had was Jack and the photographer. She thanked everyone for their hard work and told them to continue with it. A half hour later, Alberta was convinced that Tony and Nina knew were Jack was, and she sent them to separate holding cells. Whoever gave up Jack's whereabouts would have a future at CTU, while the other would be suspended and prosecuted. If neither of them gave up Jack, both would receive the suspension. Alberta decided to interrogate Tony first. She told him that she knew he covered for Nina, who covered for Jack, but he denied it. Alberta claimed that he could be responsible for the death of the next US president. Tony continued to claim that he didn't know where Jack was and Alberta told him that she would come back in ten minutes, which would give Tony plenty of time to think about his decision. Alberta wasn't able to get any information from Nina and she returned to Tony's holding cell. She began to go forward with the interrogation and the look on Tony's face indicated that he was willing to give Jack up. Just as Alberta was about to go forward with the interrogation, she received a call from Jack. Jack revealed his location and requested for Alberta to send back-up. The only reason he didn't keep CTU in the loop of what was going on was because the people behind the Palmer hit had kidnapped his wife and daughter. Alberta asked one of her assistants to find out where Teri and Kim Bauer were in the past six hours. Alberta informed Nina and Tony that Jack sent his location and that three tactical units were on the way. Nina asked Alberta if she and Tony were going to get suspended and Alberta told them no. Jack didn't implicate anyone and she didn't have any substantial evidence to prove they aided him. Alberta later told Nina and Tony that she wanted to speak with Jamey's mother, Erica Vasquez, as $300,000 had been deposited in her bank account over the past few months. Jamey's son, Kyle, also needed to be picked up, as he was brought to CTU during the initial interrogation of Jamey. When Erica arrived, she blamed CTU for her daughter's suicide. She also refused to reveal any information about the deposits, but she agreed, when Tony and Nina advised her it would be in Kyle's best interest. By the end of the hour, Jack and his family were safely secured and were being brought back to CTU. Ira Gaines and his terrorist cell were also all taken out in the rescue operation. Nina entered Alberta's office and informed her about the information Jamey's mother gave her. Nina revealed that an assassin from Belgrade was paid to come in and Palmer's threat level needed to be raised. Jamey had assumed it was the same threat from the morning, but Nina speculated that this was a second hit. A few minutes later, Jack and his family arrived in the CTU chopper. Jack introduces Alberta to his family, who are taken to a clinic through an ambulance. After Teri and Kim left, Alberta informed Jack that he was under house arrest and would be questioned for his involvement in Palmer's assassination attempt. She then had Jack placed in a holding cell. Nina requested to be able to go home for an hour, but Alberta denied the request. She asked Nina for the real reason why she wanted permission to leave CTU. Nina admitted that Jack wanted her to watch over his family at the medical clinic. Alberta was sympathetic to everything that had happened to Jack and his family over the past few hours, and she allowed Nina to leave for the clinic. Ryan Chappelle, the Regional Director, came into CTU to lead the interrogation of Jack. Jack pleaded to be reinstated, but Chappelle refused, as he broke many protocols over the past several hours. He told Jack that he would ask Alberta if she needed help from him. Green told Chappelle that she didn't need help and Jack continued to be restrained in the holding cell. Green confronted Tony and asked him for an update on the second hit. Tony informed her that there were three shooters in the country and that they had two of the names, but were still working on the third name. Alberta told him to keep up the work and ten minutes later, she and Tony discussed the possibility of another attack on Palmer. Both of them felt it would be in Palmer's best interest if he were to leave Los Angeles. As Tony began to walk away, Green stopped him and told Tony that if he were to testify against Jack, there would be a promotion in his future. Green hinted to Tony that he would take over Nina's job and became the Chief of Staff of CTU. Green entered one of the conference rooms and began to debrief Bauer. Jack asked if he could speak with his family, but Green told him that she would have to answer her questions first. Jack told Green that Balkan terrorists were the ones behind the Palmer hits. During the interrogation, Bauer began to become frustrated and raised his level of anger. A few minutes before 2pm, Green stopped the interrogation when she received a call from Nina. Nina told her that she didn't feel Teri and Kim were safe at the clinic. She asked if she could move them to the safe house and Green gave the go ahead. Green didn't inform Jack about his wife and daughter's lives being in possible danger. speak with Senator David Palmer.]] Shortly after 2pm, Senator Palmer arrived at CTU and demanded to speak with Bauer. After a phone call from Alan Optican in Washington, Palmer finally met with Bauer. Under the request of Palmer, Chappelle reinstated Jack as the Director of CTU on a provisional basis. Alberta was then sent back to District and George Mason was brought in to take over CTU. After Day 1 At her own request, Alberta was transferred to CTU Washington. Memorable quotes *'Nina Myers': I've already told you Alberta I don't know where Jack is I haven't talked to him since this morning. *'Alberta Green': Since he escaped custody with a hostage? *'Nina Myers': That's right. *'Alberta Green': I'm not sure I believe you. Look, if you tell me where he is, I'll do what I can to make sure nothing heavy falls on you. *'Nina Myers': I told you I don't know. *'Alberta Green': From what I've heard there are very few secrets between you and Jack. *'Nina Myers': Jack doesn't trust anyone, including me. Getting involved with Jack, was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. *'Alberta Green': Not that I'm judging you Nina, but there's a right way to do these things. Let him screw you don't let him screw you over. ("Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am") *'Alberta Green': I know that some of you have been up for more than 24 hours. Too bad. ("Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am") *'Alberta Green': Where the hell are you Jack? *'Jack Bauer'. Alberta, you may have my office but if you want to do my job then listen. *'Alberta Green': I don't take orders from you. ("Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm") *'Alberta Green' (to Nina Myers): Well, there's an irony for you, you taking care of Jack's wife. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Background information and notes * This role was originally written for Alberta Watson, but she was unable to do the role due to health problems. When the role was recast, the character was named "Alberta" after Watson. Alberta Watson was later cast in Day 4, as Erin Driscoll. * Alberta Green was also one of the characters the producers suggested to be the main mole of the series. *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Green's counterpart is Abhilasha Grewal. * Green is one of five female CTU Directors seen on the show. The other characters are Erin Driscoll, Michelle Dessler, Nadia Yassir and Chloe O'Brian. Live appearances See also Green, Alberta Green, Alberta Green, Alberta Category:Living characters